Cliffs
by rainbowfish22
Summary: ."Funny, isn’t it? That the ones we love always leave us." Blackwater six-shot.
1. אחד

**(A/N: Yay for random inspiration! This is a six-shot, and I'm not even sure if that's the right term or if I should just call it chaptered. This was originally just going to be a bunch of drabbles that had nothing to do with each other except for the fact that they all took place at the cliffs, but it evolved into an actual story. Updates will be quick because I'm impatient. Enjoy!)**

Cliffs 

The first time they meet at the cliffs, it is a coincidence. They don't mean anything to each other yet, they're simply two people pulled into the fate of being werewolves.

She greets him with "Jacob."

He greets her with "Leah."

They don't say anything else; they don't even fight over who was there first and who has to leave.

They just sit there, vaguely aware of one another's presence, but not acknowledging it.

They don't know it yet, but they are both wishing the person they love would love them back.

They don't know it yet, but they're more alike than they think.

Leah leaves first, not saying goodbye to Jacob, just leaving him there.

After Leah leaves, Jacob feels that something's missing. He can't figure out what it is.

**(A/N: The chapters get longer, don't worry. Let me know if you see any typos, and reviews are love!)**


	2. שתיים

**(A/N: This completely ignores Breaking Dawn. No second pack or Renesmee or anything. Spot the Harry Potter reference and get a virtual cookie! Also, the chapter names are in Hebrew because I'm awesome like that. Chapter one's name is the Hebrew word for "one," chapter two's name is the Hebrew word for "two," etc.)**

The second time they meet at the cliffs, it is one month after Bella and Edward's wedding and one week before Sam and Emily's wedding.

"Funny, isn't it?" Leah mumbles, not caring if Jacob's listening or not. "That the ones we love always leave us."

"It's not funny," Jacob mutters, looking out at the ocean. "It's cruel. No one wants us and no one ever will."

Leah nods in sad agreement. "I should probably get used to being the crazy old cat lady," she says.

Jacob smirks, almost smiles at the image in his head of Leah taking care of so many cats. It doesn't seem to fit her.

"You're not that crazy, Leah." Jacob tries to make a joke so they'll feel better. "You're just as sane as I am."

Leah sighs and kicks a small rock away from her.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" she says to no one in particular.

"We are," Jacob agrees.

**(A/N: Let me know if you see any typos, and reviews are love!)**


	3. שלוש

**(A/N: I've never been cliff diving before, so my description of it is probably inaccurate. Live with it.)**

The third time they meet at the cliffs, Jacob convinces Leah to go cliff diving with him.

"It's like nothing else in the world," he says. "It makes you forget everything else. When you're cliff diving, it's just you and the water."

They walk to the edge of the cliff together, and Jacob says, "I'll go first to show you how it's done. I don't want you dying because of this or anything."

"I'm not going to die, Jacob," Leah argues, but she watches him cliff dive into the dark water below them.

_That doesn't look too hard_, Leah thinks before following Jacob into the wavy, black water.

Her thoughts of Sam that constantly plague her mind are gone. The cliff diving numbs her thoughts until she can think only of going down, down, down and plunging into the cool water under her.

The fall lasts forever, and at the same time, it feels like there is only half a second between Leah jumping off the cliff and hitting the water.

"I give that landing a ten," Jacob announces as she pulls her head above the water.

"Thanks," Leah says.

"It was so…freeing," she breathes. "Can we do it again?"

Jacob laughs at her eagerness and smiles a smile he hasn't felt on his face for a long time. "Sure," he answers.

**(A/N: Do I even need to tell you to let me know if you see typos and that reviews are love?)**


	4. ארבע

**(A/N: I think I actually have nothing to say about this chapter. Enjoy!)**

The fourth time they meet at the cliffs, they feel like more than just friends.

They haven't kissed, but both of them have thought about it.

Neither of them knows that they feel the same way, and neither of them is willing to tell the other the truth.

They sit in silence, just like the first time they met at the cliffs.

They sit and look at the waves and think about one another.

Jacob finally breaks the silence by saying "The water is pretty today."

"It is," Leah agrees.

They turn to look at each other, and suddenly, they are kissing.

They kiss and kiss and kiss and never want this moment to end.

They kiss until every part of their faces has been touched by warm lips.

When they pull away from each other, Jacob whispers "Wow." He somehow manages to split the word into three syllables.

"I thought you wouldn't want to…" Leah whispers in the same tone that Jacob used.

"I thought you wouldn't want to, either," Jacob says.

"I guess we were both wrong," Leah mutters. "How did Bella choose a leech over you after you kissed her?"

Jacob stares at Leah. He isn't sure if he should laugh because she made a joke, be in shock because he's never heard Leah joke before, or be mad at her for bring up Bella and reminding him of her after he'd finally cleared his mind of Bella.

"And I don't know how Sam was able to leave you," Jacob says, a moment too late.

They both laugh nervously.

Jacob moves his face closer to Leah's. "Do you mind if I…?" he asks, trailing off.

"No." Leah sounds breathless. "Go ahead."

They kiss again and pretend Bella and Sam were never mentioned.

**(A/N: Blah, blah, blah typos, blah, blah, blah, review. You guys know the deal by now.)**


	5. חמש

**(A/N: I don't think I have any notes for the beginning of this chapter…enjoy!)**

Leah is at the cliffs, alone this time. Jacob isn't with her now.

Jacob's too busy spending time with his imprint.

When Leah closes her eyes, even just to blink, she sees him telling her about his imprinting.

She sees him asking her not to be mad, and telling her that he'll always love her.

She can hear her voice echo in her head, something she said to Jacob once, back when she trusted him.

_Funny, isn't it? That the ones we love always leave us._

Leah scolds herself for thinking that she wouldn't get hurt again, for believing that Jacob would never imprint, and that they would live happily ever after.

The water below her calls to her. She remembers how cliff diving numbed her thoughts before, and decides to try it again.

Leah takes her time walking to the edge of the cliff, preparing herself, breathing deeply.

When she jumps, she can still see his face. Her thoughts of him go on even when she hits the cool water.

She closes her eyes and floats on the water, pretending that Jacob is next to her instead of fawning over his imprint.

_Funny, isn't it?_ The words echo in her head again. _That the ones we love always leave us._

**(A/N: Just in case anyone asks, I think Leah didn't forget about Jacob when she cliff dived because it had just happened. There was more time when she cliff dived to forget Sam. Let me know if you see any typos, review, all that stuff.)**


	6. שיש

**(A/N: Last chapter. Enjoy!)**

The next time they meet at the cliff, Jacob is waiting for Leah to listen to him.

He waits through her shouts, her screams, her yells.

After she has said "I hate you, Jacob Black," fifteen times, she is quiet, and Jacob asks if he can talk now.

Leah nods her head cruelly.

"Leah," Jacob whispers, forcing himself to look into her dagger-shooting eyes. "Leah, my imprint doesn't want me anymore. I never even got a chance to tell her about imprinting. She got sick of my "stalking" her, and went off with some other guy. Leah, I'm here now."

"So I'm just your second choice?" Leah asks bitterly. "Someone to go to when your precious little imprint gets tired of you? How do I know you're not going to run after your imprint again?"

"Leah," Jacob promises. "I didn't want to imprint. I told myself that I loved you, that I didn't want to be with my imprint, but it didn't work. I didn't have a choice. _You_ are my first choice. As for leaving again, if I leave, you are allowed to rip my heart out, stomp on it, and do a Mexican Hat Dance around it."

Leah stares at him like he just grew an extra head.

"I'm not leaving, Leah." He laughs nervously. "Do you trust me?"

"Not yet," Leah answers. "Maybe I will someday."

"Someday," Jacob repeats. "Leah, someday is all I ask for."

**(A/N: Yay happy endings! (As much as I make fun of happy endings, I really do love them.) I might continue this, but probably not. Tell me if you see typos, and review, and blah, blah, blah. I really want to know if you enjoyed it.) **


End file.
